Die Zettelfrage
by 2Loverz
Summary: Adam will Tommy etwas fragen, da die Worte aber nicht über seine Lippen kommen wollen hat er einen anderen Weg gesucht und auch gefunden. Adommmy


**Die Zettelfrage**

_Adam will Tommy etwas fragen, da die Worte aber nicht über seine Lippen kommen wollen hat er einen anderen Weg gesucht und auch gefunden._

_Eine kleine Story, diesmal auf deutsch, wenn ich´s schaffe schreibe ich sie vielleicht auch noch auf englisch. :)_

* * *

Tommy und Adam haben den ganzen Tag miteinander verbracht. Sie haben zusammen gelacht, sich Filme angeschaut (keine falschen Gedanken kriegen an dieser Stelle, nich wahr), sich alles mögliche aus ihrem Leben erzählt und sogar ein mal zusammen getanzt...was vorallem Adam sehr gelegen kam, war er doch total in Tommy verschossen und hatte das Gefühl das Tommyboy ihm gegenüber nicht abgeneigt war.

Wie konnte er auch, man lässt sich ja nicht jeden Abend abknutschen und legt sich danach wie ein Eisblock ins Bett. Nein, bei Tommy hatte das ganze Spuren hinterlassen, Spuren die schon beim ersten Treffen der beiden deutlich da waren. Beide konnten die Augen nicht voneinander lassen, sie fingen an heftig miteinander zu flirten und das obwohl Tommy eigentlich hetero war, hatte Adam dies doch immer lauthals behauptet.

Ja, eigentlich, auf dem Wort liegt die Betonung denn so exzessiv und lasziv wie Tommy Adam angebaggert hat und sich von Adam hat angraben lassen konnte, musst das ganze nur auf eine Sache hinauslaufen...eine Sache die das Wort "Hetero" sehr weit von sich wies, bzw es ganz verschwinden ließ.

Aber keiner der beiden traute sich den nächsten Schritt zu machen und so was es letztendlich Adam der Tommy gefragt hatte ob sie den Tag zusammen verbringen wollen, wonach Adam nicht zweimal fragen musste. Keine 30 Minuten später stand Tommy mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht vor Adam´s Haus.

...als es gegen Abend war ist Adam kurz ins Schlafzimmer um seine Jacke zu holen, da die beiden ein wenig an die frische Luft wollten. Doch irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm das er jetzt Nägel mit Köpfen machen muss und das tat er dann auch, er schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel steckte ihn ein und ging wieder zu Tommy, der an der Eingangstür auf ihn wartete. Es war etwas kälter als erwartet draußen was Tommy etwas mehr zu schaffen machte als Adam und so hat Adam, als Gentleman der er ist, kurzerhand seine Jacke ausgezogen und sie Tommy um die Schultern gelegt, wobei sie sich einen vielsagenden Blick zugeworfen haben.

Die nächsten Minuten gehen sie nur so nebeneinander her bis Adam plötzlich einem größerem Stein ausweicht und so mehr oder weniger

gegen Tommy stolpert und sie sich sehr nahe waren. Sie haben sich in die Augen gesehen und wollten plötzlich zur selben Zweit etwas sagen,

Tommy ließ Adam den Vortritt.

"Ich...ähm...ich fand den Tag mit dir heute sehr schön" fing Adam an rumstottern "ich fand den Tag mit dir auch sehr schön" entgegnete ihm Tommy und sah ihn mit seinen braunen Augen an, Adam hätte ihn am liebsten an Ort und Stelle seine Zunge in den Hals gesteckt hielt das aber für keine gute Idee, "was ich eigentlich wollte" fuhr er fort um dann doch wieder einen Rückzieher zu machen. Er lachte "jetzt habe ich vergessen was ich wollte. Wollen wir zurückgehen, mir wird langsam kalt", dann schaut er verlegen auf den Boden. Doch Tommy hatte einen sechsten Sinn dafür das Adam genau wusste was er wollte, es sich aber nicht getraut hat zu sagen und da irgendwas war.

Also machte Tommy kurzerhand einen auf Sherlock Holmes um herauszufinden warum Adam etwas plötzlich etwas komisch wurde.

Er sah ihn an und nahm seine Hand "was hast du Adam?" fragte er ihn und wartete vergebens auf eine Antwort. Adam´s Blick war nachwievor auf den Boden gerichtet. "Komm schon, Adam, du weißt doch das du mit mir über alles reden kannst. Was bedrückt dich?", Tommy drückte Adam´s Hand ein wenig während er ihm das sagte. Und wieder hat er keine Anwort gekriegt, also musste

er einen Schritt weiter gehen "sieh mich Adam, du musst hier nicht den starken spielen, ich sehe das etwas nicht stimmt und des weiteren sehe ich das es etwas mit mir zu tun haben muss". Adam seufzte als Tommy´s Hand unter sein Kinn wandert und ihn dazu brachte ihn anzusehen, er musste lächeln.

Tommy blieb, trotz dessen das es ihn wurmte was Adam hat ruhig "schau Adam, wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt seit ..ach Gott es kommt wir eine Ewigkeit vor, eine wunderschöne Ewigkeit und in dieser Ewigkeit haben wir viel miteinander erlebt und haben uns alles erzählt, jede noch so kleine Sache und diese Sache die du mir gerade nicht sagen willst scheint doch eine etwas größere Sache zu sein und sie scheint dich traurig zu machen. Und es macht mich traurig wenn du traurig bist", dann stoppt er weil Adam plötzlich einen Zettel mehr oder weniger vor seine Gesicht hält und zögernd sagt "das wollte ich eigentlich" und gibt ihm den Zettel " du wolltest mir einen Zettel geben?" fragt Tommy etwas erstaunt. "ließ ihn" meinte Adam und konnte nicht hinsehen als Tommy den Zettel aufklappte um zu sehen was draufstand :

"Ach Glitterbaby, ich weiß nicht wo ich, wie ich anfangen soll also frage ich einfach gerade aus : willst du mit mir zusammen sein? Ja / Nein / Vielleicht "

Tommy sah ihn schmunzelnd an nahm den Stift den Adam ihm plötzlich in die Hand gedrückt hatte, schreibe etwas drauf und gab Adam den Zettel zurück. Etwas ängstlich schaute Adam auf den Zettel und sah das Tommy nichts angekreuzt hatte sondern drei Worte drunter geschrieben hatte :

"Für immer, Babyboy!"

Adam konnte es nicht fassen und hat Tommy freudestrahlend umarmt was Tommy gleich dazu genutzt hatte Adam einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. Nach eine paar Minuten exzessiven Zungen-Wrestling habe sich beide um die Wette grinsend angesehen und haben sich auf den Weg nach hause gemacht, wobei beide fast zur selben Zeit nach den Hand des anderen griffen.

Zuhause angekommen haben sie diesen schönen Tagen mit einer noch viel schöneren Nacht ausklingen lassen.

_The Happy End :)_


End file.
